


水落冰淇淋

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: 相互注视彼此成长一杯柠檬薄荷莫吉托配上微妙醉人冰淇淋为您消夏
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 2





	水落冰淇淋

下午一点多的太阳原来也是这么磨人。  
正夏尚未过去，缠人的光热在皮肤上来回游走。小腿被晒得泛红，汗水渗出有些不适。提前买的冰淇淋将要全部融化，和佐藤景瑚整个人微妙的同步。在摩天轮前呆立，看看距离约定时间已经过了一个小时三十分钟。景瑚暗自打气“绅士的耐心完全足够”…不过冰淇淋可能撑不住了。“还是得去洗个手”，景瑚低语：“要是沾到衣服上，见面时候就不好看了。”毕竟这是为了见那个人精心搭配三小时的“毫不费力”套装。幸运不远处就有卫生间可供清洁，再三确认没有熟悉的身影，佐藤景瑚才离开。清理完毕，景瑚回到原地，依然无人。  
“也不知道那家伙是碰到了什么事，居然会迟到。”回想平日上课，总是提前到达的那家伙，佐藤心里有些打鼓。还处于未知对方态度的时期，大概是强行约游乐园太过冒进。景瑚想着自己这么唐突，也不能排除对方想要取消见面的可能性。

梳理刘海，扶正眼镜，整理衣领，拉扯衣袖，调整身姿，来回渡步，来回渡步，来回渡步… …此时低气压且无风，相对湿度超过百分之五十，内心纠结程度百分之七十。呼吸有些潮湿，难以在日光之下久站，闷热笼罩佐藤景瑚。双重阻力下，口腔开始帮助呼吸，不过也没有增加一丝舒适。单方面的情感有些酸涩，迟钝的孩子都会发现苦闷。犹豫、紧张，明知对方那般热情温柔，却还会不由自主的敏感。蜜酒泼在心上不好洗，一味向脑内灌注，一味靠近。下垂眼闭上就透不出情绪，望见黑暗并不纯粹，参杂着色彩。脚步声靠近，来人的步伐是熟悉的节奏，但有些拖沓。  
“景瑚不好意思。是我迟到了，对不起。”  
“啊！纯喜你来了。”景瑚猛然睁开眼，光和对面人像重叠，一瞬有些恍惚。  
“真对不起，足球部临时有活动…被强行拉去了。对不起，请你吃冰淇淋！”穿着淡蓝色短袖的男孩子双手合十，满脸歉意盯着佐藤景瑚。不过一两个呼吸功夫，仔细看去上翘的眼尾也被主人用歉意压下，嘴唇微张被润唇膏染的晶莹，目光清亮裹着委屈。  
真是狡猾，直视的能量真让人难以招架，这眼神根本不能拒绝。从以前就一直这样，一脸无辜的吃定自己肯定会轻轻拂过。  
谁让我喜欢你呢？

五岁，小景瑚穿着背带裤抱着作为礼物的大号史努比，早早来到河野家。“谢谢！真的嘛？！好大只的史努比！好像你把自己送给我一样！好开心！谢谢！”高分贝的感谢后，生日的主角小纯喜抱过玩具。还分出只手来牵矮他一头的小景瑚，蹦跳着要带他们看蛋糕。左脚打右脚，连人带史努比摔进蛋糕里。满脸奶油向景瑚道歉弄脏了礼物。

十岁，小景瑚穿着羽绒服站在沙滩上，海风刮得脸有些裂开刺痛。适时顶着冻苹果脸蛋的小纯喜冲过来，炫耀般挥舞手上捡来的贝壳：“你看你看！超大一个贝壳！回去给你做成风铃！”。小景瑚平视他，报以微笑。回家路上，车子颠簸小纯喜撞上车门，贝壳光荣牺牲。手捧碎片向景瑚道歉弄坏了礼物。

十五岁，小景瑚穿着校服手插裤兜站在校舍后，隔壁班的女生送上本命巧克力。不等少年拒绝，飞身跑开。景瑚反应片刻，大步追去想归还巧克力，正与拐角处藏着有些恍惚的纯喜撞了满怀。“啊！是景瑚啊！好巧啊！”大音量也盖不住尴尬，纯喜抬头对着景瑚傻笑试图缓解。两人并肩坐在校舍后，纯喜快速大口吞着景瑚的巧克力。毫无歉意向景瑚道歉吃光了礼物。

十七岁，就是现在。景瑚呆立许久终于回神，见眼前的纯喜还保持着姿势，赶忙开口：“没事的，我们去买冰淇淋吧。这么晚才到，不会又被你们经理拦下来说话了?”  
“没那回事，就是因为我的问题害大家都晚了。还有因为脏了就回家一趟。”纯喜低着头走在景瑚身边，刘海盖过眼眸辩不清表情。不过佐藤景瑚也没时间分辨，近距离让景瑚闻到清爽的沐浴露味道，有些脸红，感觉窥探到了纯喜私密。试图回答，搜罗脑内词汇只能支吾不出。  
“景瑚果然不开心吧，我迟到这么久。你想吃什么味道？我多请你一个球吧。”纯喜抬头快步走向小商店，对着景瑚勉强咧嘴笑。  
“我没有！”景瑚总算憋出一句，脸色被太阳晒得泛红。“嗯…先买冰淇淋吧。我想吃焦糖的”  
焦糖、花生、巧克力，渐变的棕色甜味三重奏加上黑色蛋卷，配色有些莫兰迪，倒是符合佐藤景瑚本人。  
“你这个真好看，你拿着也好适合！”  
“好开心，纯喜夸我了。给你也选一个吧，这个混着棉花糖蓝色的和你很搭。”  
“这个是泡泡糖味吧。好微妙的味道，真的合适我吗？”纯喜有些疑惑，纠结的看着泛着蜡笔色调的冰淇淋。景瑚直接向店员要了一个冰淇淋球：“请相信鄙人的美学造诣。”并灵活朝纯喜眨眼。  
最终纯喜拿着泡泡糖味加车厘子味冰淇淋，苦笑着被景瑚拍了视频，上传社交动态。视觉效果不错，口感就一言难尽。本着不浪费的原则，勉强咽下。  
“纯喜再来一张，我们来合照。”景瑚一手拿着他美味冰淇淋，另一只手环住纯喜举着手机准备拍照。纯喜在景瑚怀里空间被压缩的很小，只能缩着身子保护自己中看不中吃的冰淇淋。连拍几张景瑚还是不满意，顺势张嘴作吃纯喜耳朵的样子。纯喜没想还来这一招，突然慌乱张嘴乱动，狭窄空间不容活动，很快冰淇淋蹭到他自己的脸上。  
咔嚓，拍摄完毕。照片鲜活生动，很是有趣，佐藤景瑚一副要吃纯喜的样子，纯喜脸上蓝蓝红红一片，分不清是冰淇淋还是红晕，好不精彩。景瑚快速上传照片，收获不少暧昧的点赞祝福。还好，纯喜目前没看到。他沉浸在刚刚过度亲密的动作里，努力平复呼吸。  
“有点热了！脸上黏糊糊的好不舒服，我还是去洗脸好了。”纯喜拿手帕干擦，残留在皮肤表面的甜腻有些发紧，左心房也跟着收紧。离开一下，可以缓解刚刚紧贴还留下证据的羞涩。  
“先用这个湿巾吧 。”景瑚不放过纯喜，快速递上一包东西，拿着手机在纯喜眼前晃了晃：“之前我们想玩的激流快艇之前用通行证拿到名额，现在距离预约时间差不多了，我们快去吧。之前其他项目都错过预约时间了，这个晚了可不好。走走走！”纯喜被动的被景瑚推着向前，隔着衣服感受到发烫的手掌温度，被触碰的部位也跟着发红。感受到背后的手改变位置，一股要环腰搂抱的气势，纯喜警铃大作。  
“我自己走，太热了。我们快点去吧！”纯喜慌乱挣开景瑚往前逃，而后方传来景瑚提示跑反的语句。  
“是我晕了，太…太热了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”纯喜摆出招牌式笑脸，蓄意打发景瑚，刻意增加速度冲向设施。景瑚被甩在原地有点遗憾，不过机会还有很多，在后面磨蹭着跟上一路微笑慢慢思考。  
两人赶到，时间还很充裕。工作人员好心提前讲解设施，这让纯喜松了口气，感觉气氛总算稍微回归正常。景瑚在一旁，侧身默默盯着纯喜。激流快艇是乘坐快艇样式的安全舱，游客们在安全装置的保护下，沿着路线进行水道漂行。最后会有穿过隧道的大幅度提升再瞬时跌落。  
一刻钟后，套着雨衣的两人坐上快艇舱。平时场场爆满，今日罕见的只有坐在第一排的两人。  
“人没来齐吗？”  
“不要想这些了，两个人不是更好吗？”景瑚笑着温和回应，阳光照在他金发上有些晃神。纯喜意识到自己无法控制眼神，专注盯着景瑚的五官，不得不努力向反方向转去。  
快艇开动，前几个矮坡没有很刺激，连水都没沾上。等快艇向上攀升时，身边的景瑚开口：“纯喜今天这么不对劲，是因为我吗？你也感觉到我会对你坦白了吗？”  
“什么？我没有吧。”纯喜瞬间意识到景瑚的意思，不知怎么回答只好装傻。  
“那你今天为什么刻意拖长足球部训练呢？平时游刃有余的练习，怎么偏偏今天发挥失常了？纯喜是因为我努力了吗？好开心。”  
“不！”被戳中心事的少年人下意识否认，脸上却藏不住情绪。  
“而且还特意回家洗了澡，穿上我夸过合适的衣服。纯喜不管怎么样都好呢。”  
“我随便穿的！你停下。”  
“我现在就要说！我觉得纯喜对我的感情，和我对纯喜的感情是一样的！一定的！”景瑚坚定注视着纯喜，一字一句的确认。  
“佐藤景瑚！你别！我没准备好！”  
“我！”两人言语间，快艇已来到顶峰，佐藤景瑚珍藏许久的语言随着冲刺的水流，向下一百五十米附在重力之上，无法抑制喷涌而出。“喜欢你！”

设施区外，工作人员看着表等待熟悉吵闹的水流声，一声清晰的告白夹杂其间。“年轻真好啊，我猜他能成功，你呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK for wacthing


End file.
